ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 4
The Real Ghostbusters: Box Set (Volume 4) is from The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. Volume four has seven of Season 4, all twenty one of Season 5, and ten episodes of Season 6. Disc 1 * 093 Poultrygeist * 094 The Joke's on Ray * 095 Standing Room Only **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 096 Robo-Buster **Introduction by Francis Moss * 097 Short Stuff **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 099 The Brooklyn Triangle **Introduction by Richard Mueller **Visual Commentary Track with Richard Mueller & Derdad Aghamalian; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 098 Follow That Hearse Disc 2 * 100 Something's Going Around **Introduction by Kath Soucie **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 101 Three Men and an Egon * 102 Elementary My Dear Winston **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 103 If I Were a Witch Man * 104 Partners in Slime * 105 Future Tense **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 106 Jailbusters **Introduction by Kath Soucie * 107 The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb! Disc 3 * 114 The Halloween Door **Visual Commentary Track with J. Michael Straczynski; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 108A Trading Faces * 108B Transcendental Tourists * 109A Surely You Joust * 109B Kitty-Cornered **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 110A Slimer's Curse * 110B Til Death Do Us Part * 111A It's About Time * 111B The Ransom of Greenspud * 112A Revenge of the Ghostmaster **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 112B Loose Screws * 113A Venk-Man! **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 113B Slimer Streak **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey Disc 4 * 118 Janine, You've Changed **Introduction by Kath Soucie **Visual Commentary Track with J. Michael Straczynski, Marsha Goodman, & Kath Soucie; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 115 Russian About * 116 The Haunting of Heck House * 117 You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks * 119 Mean Green Teen Machine * 120 Spacebusters * 121 Guess What's Coming to Dinner Disc 5 * 122 Very Beast Friends * 123 Ghostworld **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 124 Afterlife in the Fast Lane Special Features for Volume 5 *Featurette-"Something Strange In Your Neighborhood: The Creatures of The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: The Creature Designs of Everett Peck *DVD-ROM Material **PDF Format: "Poultrygeist" Script **PDF Format: "Robo-Buster" Script **PDF Format: "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Slimer Streak" Script **PDF Format: "The Haunting of Heck House" Storyboards **PDF Format: "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Janine, You've Changed" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" Storyboards Gallery Packaging RGBDVDVol4CaseArtwork1.jpg|Case Artwork - Outside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4CaseArtwork2.jpg|Case Artwork - Inside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol4Disc5.jpg|Disc 5 (300dpi suitable for printing) Box4.png|Steelbook Cover Rgb dvd2008 packaging disc vol4.jpg|Disc Collage Discs4.png|Disc Collage Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode095.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode096.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode097.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Comsc04.png| Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode100.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode102.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode105.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode106.png| Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode109.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode112.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode113.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114Comsc03.png| Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4episode118.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4episode118Comsc05.png| Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5episode123.png| Category:RGB Box Set